Allison Heart
Allison Heart is a mecial doctor in Delicious and Heart's Medicine series, as well as some Spin-Off. Personality Allison enjoys going above and beyond for her patients. She is shown to have insecurities and doubts herself but always manages to come out on top. Allison cares deeply for her friends and values their help around the hospitals. Appearance Allison wears a pink collar T-shirt with her doctor coat, and her deep gray skirt with her white high heels. Biography Allison had a happy childhood until one day when they were playing hide and seek, her father collapsed. Despite being rushed to Little Creek Hospital, he didn't survive. Allison's mother, Mathilda, was so devastated she developed psychosomatic episodes that prevented her from responding to any stimulus. One such episode occurred while she was cooking, resulting in the house catching fire. As Allison recovered from her injuries in the hospital, she begged her grandfather to not tell Mathilda that it was one of her episodes that caused the fire, scared that she'd be taken away from her mother. However, Mathilda overheard them and was horrified that she put her own daughter in danger and couldn't even remember doing so. Admitting that she could no longer safely take care of her daughter, she decided to let her father-in-law take custody of Allison. However, she couldn't bear to tell Alli, choosing instead to give her the best day of her life before giving her up. Concluding their day at a diner, Mathilda tried to sneak away, but as soon as Allison saw her grandfather walk through the doors she realized what was happening and ran outside just in time to see her mother take off in the car. Allison collapsed into tears and didn't forgive her mother for abandoning her for years afterward. Heart's Medicine: Season One Allison first appeared in the bike crash, helping John save the biker. She started as a medical intern after introduction, and something went wrong... Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears Emily called the hospital team to meet Allison. She has no clue about Paige's blue spots, therefore Patrick goes on a journey and learns about a new, rare flower in science. Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal During years of absence, Allison returns to the hospital to continue her internship. When Allison starts on the Ward, there was an emergency ambulance trying to save Daniel (during the prologue). She must save him while Jenny passes out in the crash, and saves Mr. Asher in a surgery for Lisa Asher. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Allison doesn't appear in the game, but in invitations scene. Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion Allison makes one appearance in Steve's restaurant during the hospital. She soon continues walking in the hallway while Richard is in the hospital with Topsy and Mary Vanderworth. Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat After the celebration of Little Creek Hospital, there was a sudden call from her mom, Mathilda. When Mathilda is in hospital, she takes a look back in past, and there is a kidney transplant before recovery. Allison escapes the hospital during the fire, and Allison takes the helicopter to the hospital to save Mathilda from death in the fire. After the rescue, Daniel broke into the surgery room to save them from death. Losing Little Creek and the family, Allison must go to Queensbarrow Hospital. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Allison makes a cameo appearance in Sally's Salon. Sally helps Allison with her makeup. Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life Allison appeared again in Miracle of Life, speaking about Emily's pregnancy. When Allison instructs about child birth, Allison checks inside Emily's tummy to see what she's having. Delicious: Emily's Moms vs Dads Amber's Airline: High Hopes Allison makes a cameo appearance, while she's helping Amber Hope, a newly instated flight attendant. Heart's Medicine: Doctor's Oath Allison joins the Queensbarrow Hospital to start fresh. She must adjust to the new setting and her new coworkers. Allison also needs to pass a very important test in order to go from intern to doctor. Along the way, a mysterious illness strikes her friends and time is off the essence. Meanwhile, old habits come back for Allison's boyfriend, Daniel, and threatens to drive them apart. Nothing is ever easy for an intern. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters